West Woods Wiki
Wildflash.png|Wildflash BlazingxFinch.png|BlazingxFinch nightofthewolfAJ art.png|nightofthewolfAJ (more in gallery) WIllowclaw.png|snoopysnap Milkybye.png|LillyShadow GorseTail....png|Foxylover888 Emerald.png|moomoomoony Squirrelstar.png|Wildwolf943 backdrop2.png|snoopysnap 59f6978e07c98b5a0f518a06_5a923f15bd8dbf750f5a34b2_rz.png|Riftshadow Have your fan art featured here! Send your art with your Scratch username to schiezathehusky@gmail.com Don't see your fan art here? Click here to see the full gallery.''' Announcements * '''West Woods is currently being remade. This means the family tree will be fixed to avoid incest, single kits, and age gaps. Cats will be redesigned to follow as closely to their original design but still believable based on their parents and natural colors. The storyline will be kept the same, but the character changes may alter it a bit. * The West Woods PMV Welcome to the Black Parade is about 43.04% done! * Achievements with custom characters can now be earned! * Sliverstone's Destiny, a book about Sliverstone's life, is being written. Find it here! https://www.wattpad.com/story/134138815-west-woods-sliverstone%27s-destiny Headline Polls What's your view on Firewing? EVIL!! THE DEFINITION OF CRUELTY!! Powerhungry, not a good leader Misunderstood, he has a good reason Hurts because he's hurting Kind hearted, thinks for his clan A good leader, has great beliefs for a better clan A savior to the clans What are your thoughts on a West Woods series remake? That would be awesome! Very needed I think it's cool, but I have questions about characters I think it's cool, but I have questions about the storyline I'm more worried about the characters in this change I'm more worried about the storyline in this change I like the current version. I don't think it's necessary I don't think I'd like it Stories Needed These are the characters that need stories. Some only I could do because it deals with unreleased information. Our helpers that are willing to write a story must be familiar with the character and series they are in. Characters in need of stories Foxleap.png|Foxleap|link=Foxleap Shallowstripe.png|Shallowstripe|link=Shallowstripe Crystalblaze woam.png|Crystalblaze|link=Crystalblaze Honeywing-0.png|Honeywing|link=Honeywing Fisherclaw.png|Fisherclaw|link=Fisherclaw Moonheart woam.png|Moonheart|link=Moonheart Seerflower head.png|Seerflower|link=Seerflower Seerstripe head.png|Seerstripe|link=Seerstripe Fallenfeather sketch.png|Fallenfeather|link=Fallenfeather Robinfur.png|Robinfur|link=Robinfur Crashlily.png|Crashlily|link=Crashlily Quailkit.png|Quailkit|link=Quailkit Wisteriakit.png|Wisteriakit|link=Wisteriakit Moonkit.png|Moonkit|link=Moonkit Thunderkit.png|Thunderkit|link=Thunderkit Emeraldclaw.png|Emeraldclaw|link=Emeraldclaw Mapleescence Sketch-0.png|Mapleessence|link=Mapleessence Sandwhisker.png|Sandwhisker|link=Sandwhisker Crowfall.png|Crowfall|link=Crowfall Jade.png|Jade|link=Jade Swiftstorm.png|Swiftstorm|link=Swiftstorm Rye-0.png|Rye|link=Rye Crystal-0.png|Crystal|link=Crystal Owlpaw.png|Owlpaw|link=Owlpaw Kestrelpaw.png|Kestrelpaw|link=Kestrelpaw Ebonysong.png|Ebonysong|link=Ebonysong Screen Shot 2018-04-21 at 7.40.23 PM.png|Jaywing|link=Jaywing Tigerheart-1.png|Tigerheart|link=Tigerheart Deertail Scene.png|Deertail|link=Deertail Shyeyes.png|Shyeyes|link=Shyeyes Harefur.png|Harefur|link=Harefur Mouseheart.png|Mouseheart|link=Mouseheart Cloudfoot.png|Cloudfoot|link=Cloudfoot New Current Characters Newbrambleclaw.png|Bramblestar|link=Brambleclaw Newsquirrelflight.png|Squirrelstar|link=Squirrelflight Newamberclaw.png|Amberclaw|link=Amberclaw Newduskfall.png|Duskfall|link=Duskfall Newmossshadow.png|Moss-shadow|link=Moss-shadow Newblueshadow.png|Blueshadow|link=Blueshadow Newivyheart.png|Ivyheart|link=Ivyheart Sandwillow.png|Sandwillow|link=Sandwillow Newsnowbird.png|Snowbird|link=Snowbird Newliontail.png|Liontail|link=Liontail Newlucy.png|Lucy|link=Lucy Newfirewing.png|Firewing|link=Firewing Newfoxleap.png|Foxpounce|link=Foxpounce Newoakshine.png|Oakshine|link=Oakshine Owltuft.png|Owltuft|link=Owltuft Newshallowstripe.png|Shallowstripe|link=Shallowstripe Characters in need of a page *Foxpaw *Xerus *Petalfur *Jaystream *Stonefur *Slatepetal Series Storyline ThunderClan was home to the future founder of BrambleClan. In fact, he was the leader, Bramblestar. Bramblestar was a good leader, and he did what he believed was best for his clan, but it was hard to protect them when most of the clan wasn't willing to follow his orders. Due to the reputation of his father, Bramblestar was seen as a ticking time bomb. Any moment, the clan believed he would turn on his clan. His mate, Squirrelflight, was one of the only cats who fully supported him.... [[Story Line|'Read the full story here!']] Wiki Helpers Here is a list of our main helpers whom of which you could ask about content. These helpers also write stories and manage the wiki pages to make sure all the links are working and stories connect with each other. With different characters, it's a lot of work to keep everything in order. Tansy.png|'SascaWolf' Owner of games|link=http://westwoods.wikia.com/wiki/User:SascaWolf Hawkfeather2.png|'C-horse4' Character and idea creator|link=http://westwoods.wikia.com/wiki/User:C-horse4 Creamfrost.png|'Onecloud' Story writer|link=http://westwoods.wikia.com/wiki/User:Onecloud Alyssa FS.png|'WhaleLeap' Story writer|link=http://westwoods.wikia.com/wiki/User:WhaleLeap Whitefur.png|'HorseGirlForever' Story writer|link=http://westwoods.wikia.com/wiki/User:HorseGirlForever Stormclaw fallen stars.png|'Birdpelt' Story writer|link=http://westwoods.wikia.com/wiki/User:Birdpelt Badges You can earn badges on this wiki by editing pages, uploading photos and leaving comments. Each badge earns you points - the more points you get, the higher up the leaderboard you go! You'll find the badges you've earned on your user profile page. Find more information on badges here. Recent Comments Latest Activity